


The Justice Spider

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Conspiracy, Coup d'état, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/F, Femslash, Feudal Era, Futanari, Golems, Half-Elves, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Jealousy, Magic, Ogres, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Sorceresses, Superheroine, Symbiote - Freeform, Thunderstorms, Time Travel, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A Superheroine from the 21rst century is transported to the Feudal Era, where she must resolve a long simmering War all the while attempting to find love





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the highway as New York City came into view, the lone figure who was driving her car smiled as she spots the illuminated city,

"Finally." Debra says before looking at the clock on her dashboard, it reads: 7:15 PM.

"Ok, I made it with plenty of time, I'll head to my hotel and change into my uniform before-."  
BAM BAM BAM!! The sound of automatic gunfire explodes around her as she slams on her brakes, diving into her backseat, she finds exactly what she needs to handle this situation: Her purple symbiote spider suit and her MP5.

The purple Symbiote washed over Debra, transforming her into her Superheroine alter ego: The Justice Spider,

Justice Spider sees that four Officers in two squad cars were pinned down by three pick-up trucks full of men with AK-47s and other automatic weapons. Leaping from her car, the lavender colored heroine found a building that she could use as an ambush spot, raising her right hand, she fires a line of web up at the building before swinging up to the roof. Justice Spider now stood six stories above the firefight, she knew that she had to act quickly or those Officers that were in trouble could be hurt or killed.

After steeling her nerves with a calming breath, Justice Spider fired a line of web and swung down from the rooftop to rescue her brothers in uniform.

A large crack echoed across the sky as the lightning returned the thunder's call. The sky above lit up a brilliant white color, as the lighting struck a tree. All of a sudden in the corner of the street Justice Spider spotted something which looked somewhat like a figure. Her face turned as pale as the bright light let off by the lightning.

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back cautiously, as if she had just seen a ghost. Her breathing became heavier, though it couldn't compete with the thunder and rain that had began falling at an accelerated pace. She shook it off. Under her breath, Debra hears her whisper to herself 'its nothing, it's nothing. I'm just hallucinating again...' she sounded uncertain, her voice sounded alien to her own ears.

Suddenly a second blinding flash of brilliant light carved through the sky as the four criminals were taken away in Patrol Cars, Justice Spider heads towards a nearby alley to change out of her costume.

As soon as she reaches the alley, Debra wills the symbiote to evaporate from around her body, her body ached from the recent combat and she knew that she would certainly have bruises because of it.

There was another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning, but this time the bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit Debra with devastating force, knocking the ebony woman down and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Debra's head was pounding, she felt nauseous and didn't know why. She opens her eyes The moon is directly overhead. Debra doesn't remember going to sleep here. In fact, she didn't remember anything at all... Well, okay, that's not exactly true... Actually, that's not true at all. She remembers exactly who she is, just not how you got here. But where is here?  
  
What's important is finding out where she is and how to deal with the situation from there. Still somewhat groggy, Debra slowly stands up and look around. Debra found herself surrounded by tall trees and bushes, not wanting to have an unexpected encounter with an animal, Debra slaps a fresh clip into her MP5.

She makes her way through the undergrowth until she comes to a pond, Debra was happy that she'd found water, suddenly her Spider-Sense alerted her to another's presence so she hid, watching through the blades of grass.

Nyssa Stone, a General of the Vashnar Empire is using the pond to relax in, the Witch's shoulder-length platinum hair seemed to shimmer against the backdrop of the pond, the sight took Debra's breath away.

Suddenly, the water beneath Nyssa began to pulse with movement, faster than Debra could blink a giant hand suddenly erupts from the crystal clear depths and grabbed Nyssa.

"That was the danger I was sensing."

The giant creature, an Ogre laughed a deep, guttural laugh as he watched Nyssa squirm helplessly in his massive left hand.

"Release me at once, vile creature!" Nyssa screamed, 

"Lord Dameon wishes for your death, Lady Nyssa. I will happily do his bidding." the Ogre said with another earthy laugh.

Debra couldn't sit back and let this woman get killed.

Willing the Symbiote to envelop her, she shoots a web line at a tree branch and swings to it, then she takes careful aim at the hand that the Ogre is holding Nyssa in and fires a three round pulse at it, striking the hand and freeing the nude woman. As Nyssa fell Debra swung out and caught her before Nyssa fell to her death.

"Miss, are you alright?" Debra asked.

"Yes, I am, who are you?" the naked blonde asked, before Debra could answer her Spider-Sense triggered and spun around just in the nick of time to block the Ogre's giant axe with her bare hands.

Nyssa is astonished, no mere Human can fend off an Ogre's axe with no weapon or magic, but it was and is happening right in front of her. 

The strange woman dressed in the equally strange purple garment intrigued Nyssa, who quickly ducked into a small thicket to get dressed, donning her robe and cloak. As she re-emerges now fully clothed Nyssa sees the strange Human standing over the fallen Ogre, its head full of a multitude of holes that have smoke coming out of them, 

"That's what happens when you mess with me, freak." Nyssa hears the Human say victoriously, then the purple garment melted away from the figure, revealing her face.

Nyssa was utterly spellbound by her rescuer's beauty.

Nyssa is brought back to the here and now when she hears the sound of hooves approaching.

Her Brother, Nyron and several other knights come riding up to the blonde.

Nyssa's joy evaporates when she sees Dameon sitting atop his horse next to Nyron.

"Dear Sister, you are unharmed, are you well?" 

"I am, my Brother." Nyssa replies.

"Excuse me, but could someone tell me where in the world I am?" Debra asked.

Nyron and the other knights, along with Nyssa turn to look at the stranger, Nyssa inexplicably locking eyes with Debra. The women hold each other's gaze for a seemingly endless moment.

"Knights, surround and subdue the stranger." Nyron orders.

"Aye Lord Nyron." a Knight says.

"Debra, they intend to harm us." the Symbiote says, speaking to its host's mind.

Gripping her MP5 tightly, Debra aims at the nearest Knight before pulling the trigger.

Nyron, Nyssa, and the others were astonished as they watched the muzzle flash of the submachine gun light up.

Then they saw the Knight fall to the ground, blood pooling around his head.

"She's... a-a Devil!!" a second Knight yelled before running away from Debra.

Nyron glares at Debra, who has ducked behind a tree, using it as cover.

"Brother, stay the swords of your Knights, this maiden is no Devil, she rescued me from an Ogre." Nyssa blurts out.

"Explain." Nyron says, never taking his eyes off of Debra.

Dameon cursed under his breath when he heard this.

Nyssa explained everything that happened before his arrival.

"Sh-she was able to slay the Ogre with that strange tool of hers?" he asked.

Nyssa nods, sending a comforting smile Debra's way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Queen Solana and King Erqen must be made aware of what has transpired here." Dameon said suddenly.

"Astute as always Lord Dameon, a Messenger will be sent to the Palace to inform the King and Queen." Nyron said off-handedly, earning an icy glare from the older man.

As the group prepared to leave Debra felt someone pull on her right arm. Turning, Debra was surprised to see Nyssa holding onto her arm looking up at her, her eyes silently seeking permission to an unasked question.

Debra gives Nyssa a silent nod along with a warm smile.

Dameon, Nyron, and the other Knights walk a ways ahead of Nyssa and Debra, who are bringing up the rear.

On the walk back to the Palace, Debra is explaining her world and the job she has to Nyssa.

"So, in essence your job is similar to Nyron's, as it falls to him and the other Knights to protect the people of Vashnar." Nyssa says,

"I suppose that you're right, Lady Nyssa-." Debra says before stopping and stepping in front of Nyssa.

"Stay behind me." Debra says, shouldering her MP5 and drawing her two Desert Eagles, Nyssa calls out for Nyron and the others to stop, which they do.

Three men come out of the shadows, wearing primitive wooden armor and armed with spears.

"Hand over the wench and you won't be-." one of the bandits says, but is cut off by Debra blowing his head off with the .50 caliber pistol without a word, she then turns to the remaining two men, who drop their spears and run away scared out of their minds.

Nyssa smiled, she was becoming more enamored by this mysterious stranger with each passing moment.

The group reaches the Palace before dusk, Debra is put in the dungeon until Nyron has an audience with the King and Queen, Nyssa stays with Debra in the dungeon, which surprises Nyron and Dameon.

"So, what are these tools that you use so expertly called, Debra?" Nyssa asked, completely intrigued.

"They are called Guns, Lady Nyssa. They are weapons from my world." Debra explains.

Nyssa was about to ask another question, but Nyron comes back into the Dungeon and opens Debra's cell.

"The King and Queen have asked for you, Stranger." 

"Ok, let's do this." Debra said.

Nyron and Nyssa led Debra to the Throne Room, once there the trio walked up to the throne, Nyron and Nyssa kneel down, but Debra remains standing.

"You must kneel in the presence of royalty." Nyron whispers.

Debra quickly drops to one knee, Nyssa had to stifle a snicker.

"You may rise." King Erqen says.

The group stands, Queen Solana points to Nyssa and then Debra.

"Step forward, you two." she says in a commanding voice.

Nyssa and Debra walk towards the throne and once again kneel in front of Erqen and Solana.

"Lord Nyron told us that you were attacked by an Ogre and some bandits and that it was this Stranger who came to your aid, is this true?" Solana asked.

"It is, My Queen, Lady Debra has shown bravery and gallantry that befitting a Knight." Nyssa says with pride, hearing Nyssa glowing praise of her makes Debra blush for a moment.

"Lady Debra was it?" Erqen said, Debra squared her shoulders and held her head up proudly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Even though you are a stranger here, you sought to protect our Daughter without knowing her, tell me why." 

"Your Majesty, I am a woman who strongly believes in justice and values honor, believing in such ideals I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while someone that I could've helped was hurt or killed." 

Debra's answer greatly impressed Erqen and Solana,

"You speak with the pride and conviction of a Knight, Lady Debra. I am happy that you were there to protect Nyssa." Queen Solana says.

"You are all dismissed." Erqen said.

Nyron, Nyssa, and Debra exit the Throne Room, a tall but petite Elven woman wearing a traditional Western Elven dress walked up to Nyssa, Nyron, and Debra.

"Lady Nyssa, Lord Nyron, your quarters are ready." she said in a demure, subdued tone. Debra didn't like that one bit.

"Thank you, Limara." Nyron said with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Limara, this is Debra, she is need of a room and appropriate attire for this evening." Nyssa says.

"Excuse me?" Debra said, appalled and insulted.

"There is going to be a banquet tonight and you must be presentable." Nyron snaps.

"A formal dinner, why?"

The siblings stare at Debra like she has a second head on her shoulder.

"It is to honor you, Lady Debra for protecting Nyssa." Nyron said.

"I can't do that." Debra says quickly.

"You refuse to be celebrated and honored? Then why did you risk your life for a complete stranger if not to garner prestige for your name?" Nyron asked angrily.

"I am a humble person, Lord Nyron, I don't need pointless adoration of people that I don't know." Debra said before turning away from Nyron and Nyssa.

"Lady Debra, I will escort to a room." Limara said in an attempt to ease the tension in the air,

"Sounds good, please lead the way." Debra says.

Limara walks away and Debra falls silently in step behind her, for a moment Nyssa felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She watched Limara and Debra leave and she had to fight the urge to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Limara led Debra down an ornatly decorated corridor to a wooden door, which she opens. 

"Will this be to your liking, Lady Debra?" Limara asked, Debra sighs heavily and nods.

"What troubles you, Lady Debra?" Limara inquired.

"I miss my home, I do not belong here." 

For the first time in a long time, Debra broke down in tears, seeing the heart-wrenching scene play out in front of her, Limara stepped over and embraced Debra. Debra returned the Maid's embrace, clinging tightly to Limara.

"Ahem, do you intend to bed Lady Debra? This will not look favorably upon your reputation." Nyron said , his words soaked in arrogance, all at once, the sadness that Debra had been feeling evaporated, it is replaced by an intense, burning rage.

After wiping her eyes, Debra turns to face Nyron, her hands called up into fists. 

"What business is that of yours!?" Debra shouts, surprising Nyron.

"It would not bode well for a maid, an _Elf_ to bed a Noble. The scandal would be legendary." he said, smirking.

"I'm not a Noble, I just want to go home to where I belong."

"King Erqen has just confirmed you as a Noble at my request and as Lady Nyssa's personal guardian." Nyron says.

Then a pair of Knights brought a set of armor and a longsword into the room, there is a crest of a wolf on the chest plate, Limara instantly recognized the armor.

"That is Elvin Armor!! Where did you get it from!?" Limara demanded to know.


End file.
